The TSA
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Gingka and the rest of the MFB gang gets recruited into the Teenage Spy Agency - or TSA for short. Yuki gets reunited with an old friend, and several OCs of mine are introduced. Rated K plus 'cause I'm making this a spy story and with every spy story comes some form of violence. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Taki

**Me: -throwing things- ARRGGH!**

**Gingka: -dodging chair- Whoa! What's up with Gryffyn? **

**Madoka: She's just mad because her dad took away her iPad for a week and now she's way behind on her stories. **

**Kenta: -dodging math binder- Well, on the bright side, it was her last day of school today, which is also the day she got her iPad back. **

**Me: -pants three times- Yuki, read the cue card before I send you to Fangorn Forest. -goes to sulk- **

**Yuki: Ummm, okay. -reads cue card- Miss Gryffyn does not own MFB, although she thinks it would be cool if she did. She only owns Taki. For now. **

* * *

The gang was lounging in the basement of the B-Pit, when the telephone rang. Madoka went over and picked it up.

"B-Pit. Madoka speaking." Pause. "Oh, hi, Hikaru! What's up?" Pause. "Everyone here?" Pause. "Okay, I'll tell them. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Madoka hung up and turned to everyone else, that was Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya, Yuki, and Benkei.

"What was Hikaru calling about?" Gingka asked.

"She just said that Mr. Hagane wanted us to report to his office," Madoka replied. "She didn't say why,"

"I say we go then!" Ginkga said, springing up and bounding up the stairs.

Madoka rolled her eyes and followed.

* * *

When the group reached Ryo Hagane's office, they found him in conversation with a girl around thirteen by the windows, and Hikaru and Tsubasa standing awkwardly off to the side by Ryo's desk.

The girl had shoulder-length, and straight light purple hair, violet eyes, and wore a black jacket unzipped over a purple v-neck shirt, black leggings, and purple high tops. There was a sort of badge on the right sleeve that had 'TSA' on it in silver letters. Ryo looked up when the group came in.

"Ah! There you are!" he said. "Kids, I would like you to meet-"

The girl suddenly jabbed Ryo in the ribs. He winced, then said, "Oh yeah. Can you guys be trustworthy?"

Looking over at them, the girl narrowed her eyes, as if challenging them. Then, her eyes fell on Yuki, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Then, simultaneously, they both shouted, "No way!"

They ran over and hugged each other.

"It's been a while!" the girl said, smiling happily at Yuki.

"Yeah," Yuki replied. "A long while!"

"You know her?" Gingka asked.

Yuki turned around, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh!" she said.

"Everyone, this is an old friend of mine," Yuki said, turning back to her. "This is Miss Taki Minasan."

"I keep telling you," Taki said to Yuki. "It's just Taki!"

"So Taki," Madoka asked. "Why are you here? Was it just to visit Yuki?"

"Well, that was part of the reason," Taki said, laughing a little. "But the real reason was to pick up you guys."

"Us?" Kenta questioned.

"Yes. You've been recruited." Taki replied.

"Into what, exactly?" Kyoya asked.

Taki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You guys have been recruited into the Teenage Spy Agency. Or TSA for short."

"The TSA?" Gingka asked in interest.

"Yep. It's where, as Yuki will know, I've been for the past four years."

"So that was where you were?" Yuki asked, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you were in boarding school!"

Taki felt a twinge of guilt. "Well, that was what everyone thought. But really, the head of the TSA was the guy you and I saw having that meeting with my parents, remember? Plus, Mom and Dad only told you that he was the headmaster of St. Bridget's School for Girls, not me.

"Anyway, my friend Cherry — who also works at the TSA — found footage from the WBBA when she hacked into it's files a couple days ago. And don't give me that look," she said to Ryo and Hikaru, who were looking like they wanted to murder her. "The head of the TSA was interested about how exactly Nemesis was defeated. We knew that Gingka stopped him, but, since we're also pretty low on new recruits and since other agents have either decided they've gotten too old for it or quit, we needed to find new recruits for the TSA. So in a nutshell-"

"Too late," Benkei muttered.

"-he wants you guys to join the TSA." Taki finished.

There was a pause. Then, Kyoya scoffed and said, "What's in it for us?"

"A lot of things," Taki replied, and it seemed like she had been prepared for this question.

"Like what?" Kyoya shot back.

"You get to travel around the world," Taki said, ticking off on her fingers. "You can use cool gadgets, yadda yadda yadda. So will you guys come or not?"

"I'm going,"

Everyone looked over at Kenta.

"Kenta?" Gingka asked. "Why?"

Kenta shrugged. "I think it sounds cool. And I also think that Taki's telling the truth about this TSA."

Taki's violet eyes bulged. "You do?"

"Yep. So I'm going." Kenta replied, and went over to stand to Taki's left.

Yuki moved closer to Taki. "I'll go too."

Madoka shrugged, and moved over there too.

They all looked over at Gingka. "Well?" Madoka asked. "Are you coming?"

Gingka seemed confused. "Um... well..."

"Remember," Taki said. "You get to use gadgets."

"Well..."

Sighing, Taki switched to Plan B.

"There's a training area for bladers there."

"Whoa, cool! I'm in!"

As Gingka ran over, Taki winked at Yuki.

They all turned back to Kyoya. "Well?" Taki asked expectantly.

Kyoya grunted, and said, "Fine. As long as there are strong bladers there, I'll go."

'Well, that was more difficult than I imagined,' Taki thought to herself.

"Okay, since we're all going, you guys get your stuff and meet me at the pier in thirty minutes."

* * *

**Okay, I'm fine now. I guess writing a chapter can calm you down if you happen to be a writer. **

**Anyway, like Kenta said in the beginning, SUMMER! And that also means I am now in EIGHTH GRADE! Yippee! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't go back to the story list after you read the AN at the beginning. **

**Ciao for now! :) **


	2. Gingka Hagane and the Flying Car

**A/N: One review! Not much, but better than nothing! :) **

**Thanks to MidnightEclipse15 for reviewing! You rock! :D **

**By the way, before I start, you guys should read ThatChristianGirl's story called 'How To Save A Life'. It's very good! At least I now know of one person who makes a Yuki x OC story! Which is what I am going to do with Yuki and Taki, I case you didn't catch that. But, to quote River Song from Doctor Who, spoilers! **

**Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now, and on with the story! **

**Gingka: Gryffyn does not own MFB, but she wishes she does. She only owns Taki. For now. **

* * *

Taki and the group (minus Madoka) waited patiently at the pier for the mechanic to arrive with her stuff. A bit not surprisingly, Yuki had arrived first, and they were talking about fun times they had had together before Taki joined the TSA when Gingka and Kenta arrived. Then Kyoya had come, followed by Benkei, who had an expression that reminded Taki of a lovesick puppy. She still snickered at the thought of it.

Yuki caught her snickering and asked about it. She whispered it in his ear, and he began to snicker too. Which got Taki going again. They had to stop when Benkei asked them what was so funny.

They all received a surprise when Tsubasa and Hikaru appeared five minutes after Kyoya and Benkei had, carrying rucksacks slung over their backs. They said that they wanted to come by their own free will, because the TSA sounded interesting.

Taki raised an eyebrow, not buying what she was very sure was a lie.

"Really?" she asked. Hikaru and Tsubasa nodded. Taki didn't break her gaze until they sighed, and said that she twisted their arms. They had gotten instructions from Ryo to try and get back the WBBA files the Cherry girl stole when she hacked into the WBBA mainframe.

After that, Taki got them to turn out their pockets, and found flash drives in Tsubasa's pockets, his bey gear belt, his rucksack, and in Hikaru's rucksack.

Taki held out her hand expectantly. "Hand 'em over,"

Which Tsubasa and Hikaru did.

"Wow," Gingka commented as Taki pocketed them. "You saw right through their excuse. How did you do that?" he asked excitedly.

"I was trained to," Taki said. "And you guys will too."

After Hikaru and Tsubasa admitted (truthfully) that the TSA sounded interesting to them, Taki checked a light purple colored watch on her left wrist. She made an "Ugh!" sound.

"Where is Madoka?" she asked. "It's been ten minutes since you all got here, and I told you guys to be here in thirty minutes!"

"She's probably just getting her equipment," Kenta informed her. "You know, for cleaning beys."

"Along with the stuff that you told us to get," Hikaru added.

"Well, I didn't say to get repairing equipment!" Taki said, and began tapping her watch impatiently. "I'm on a schedule here, you guys! And we're supposed to be there by 5:00 Eastern time, and it's 3:30 Eastern time right now!"

Suddenly, they heard wheels rolling on the cement, and saw Madoka walking toward the group. But while everyone had backpacks (and in Gingka's case a duffle bag), Madoka had a pink suitcase dragging behind her.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Good to know that you realize it!" Taki said. "Just how long does it take to get ready?"

Madoka reached the group.

"I like to think ahead!" Madoka retorted. She added to Gingka and the others, "Unlike you guys," then continued with her hands on her hips, "Besides, we don't even know how long we'll be gone!"

"I do," Taki said back. "And I happen to know that you won't need all that luggage."

"You should talk!" Madoka retorted again. "You don't have any!"

Taki's eyes flashed. Let's just say that if looks could kill, Madoka wouldn't be repairing and cleaning beys any time soon.

Yuki grabbed Taki's wrist and whispered, "Calm down, Waterfall."

Taki glanced over at Yuki, and took a deep breath. She let it out, then said, "Forget it, just forget it. Let's get going."

* * *

The group followed Taki throughout the pier until she stopped near a wooden dock. No one was there, which was what Taki had hoped for. If there had been someone there, she would've had to either Taser them or knock them out.

"Here's our ride," she said, gesturing with a sweep of her hand.

Right in front of them was a black van with three rows of seats behind the driver and passenger seats. The license plate at the back had "TSA" written on it, also saying that the license plate was from California, USA. And if you looked closely on the sides of the car, you could see silver lines forming to make the shape of a badge that had the TSA initials and that was identical to Taki's badge.

The group stared at it, then Tsubasa said, "Wait. If that's our ride, then how are we going to get off the pier,"

Taki smiled. "Get your stuff in the back and climb inside."

And they did. They got in the van in this order:

Taki in the driver's seat, Yuki in the passenger seat.

First row: Gingka, Madoka, Kenta.

Second row: Tsubasa, Hikaru.

Third row: Kyoya and Benkei.

As Taki buckled her seatbelt, Gingka asked, "Do you know how to drive?"

Taki turned around, smiled again, and said, "You better believe it." and turned back around.

The teenage agent put in the key, but the van didn't start. She tried again and got the same results. Taki smacked her head on the steering wheel, and muttered, "I can't believe I fell for Eli's trick. Stupid me!"

To everyone else, she said, "It'll take a second."

The words had hardly left her mouth when the engine turned over and the car started. Taki muttered, "Finally!"

A transparent screen appeared in front of Taki, and a female voice said, "Welcome to Van 16. Passcode needed to go any further. Incorrect passcode, and van will shut down."

"Passcode, Waterfall," Taki said.

A scanner appeared and scanned Taki's face. Then, "Passcode verified. Access granted. Welcome, Agent Waterfall."

Taki touched a button on the screen, and everyone's seat belts buckled themselves. Now they knew why Taki had told them not to buckle.

"Destination?" the voice asked.

"Yuki, hand me that case over there, please," Taki said, pointing to an Aerosmith CD case sitting on the dashboard. Yuki handed it to her, unsure why she needed it.

Taki took the CD out of it's case, and inserted it in the disk drive. Instead of 'Walk This Way' or another song blaring out of the speakers, the voice spoke again.

"Destination: TSA headquarters, Roseville, California."

Taki stepped on the gas pedal, and drove the car over to the dock. As they got closer and closer to the edge, she was the only one not panicking.

"What're you trying to do?" Benkei shouted from the back. "Kill us?!"

"Turn around!" Gingka said frantically.

Taki pressed a few buttons as the van rolled closer to the edge. She was pressing a final button when the van rolled right off the pier and into the water.

But just before the wheels hit the water, the wheels stopped and the car seemed frozen in the air. Then there was a grinding sound in the back, and Benkei turned around to look. When he turned back around, he reported that fire was coming out of the exhaust pipes. A second later, the car rose up and away from the pier and higher into the clouds.

"A flying car?" Kenta and Hikaru simultaneously asked in fascination. When Taki nodded, Hikaru muttered, "This is totally a Harry Potter moment."

Taki heard her. "I know, right?"

* * *

"Tekunoroji," Taki commanded. "Switch to autopilot. She knows where to go."

"Autopilot engaged."

Taki unbuckled her seatbelt and told everyone else they could do so. Then she sat back and folded her hands behind her head.

"So you're not gonna drive?" Gingka asked.

"No," Taki replied. "Like I just said, she knows where to go."

Gingka supposed that by 'she' Taki meant the car.

Taki turned around to look at them. "Look guys," she began. "You're probably thinking I'm rushing you without stopping to answer questions, right? So, since we won't be at HQ for about two and a half hours, you guys can ask your questions. I can assure you I'll answer them."

Turning back around, Taki added in her head, "Most of them."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I have a few things to add here before I sign off for now: **

**Taki is Japanese for waterfall, which is why Yuki's nickname for her and her agent name is Waterfall. **

**If you're wondering what Tekunoroji means, it's also Japanese and it means technology. So it fits, right? **

**The flying car actually ****_was_**** a Harry Potter reference, because in 'The Chamber of Secrets' Ron and Fred and George use it to rescue Harry from the Dursleys. Harry and Ron also use it when they can't get onto Platform 9 3/4. **

**Anyhoo, stay tuned for chapter 3: Questions. Ciao for now and please review! Gryffie needs, okay ****_wants_****, some constructive criticism. **


	3. Questions and Flashback

**A/N: You know, since it's summer, I'm gonna have more time to post new chapters of my stories. So expect daily updates for a while, peeps! Although, I won't be around during the last week of June and during the first couple weeks of July. I've got a fine arts camp to go to during that time. **

**By the way, this chapter will be a little longer than usual, since I've got a long flashback that took me a seriously long time to write. But trust me, you'll like it. **

**Anyhoo, enjoy chapter 3, and read and review pretty please! **

* * *

"First of all," Gingka began. "What is the TSA?"

Taki grinned. "Good question. In a sort of large nutshell, I'll explain:

"The TSA is an organization of spies that only admit pre-teens and teenagers. No adults are allowed to enter, teens only. The founder — who has been dead since 1985 — wanted to give teenagers the chance to actually get out there and see the world and be independent.

"The way it works is this: First they try to find kids that look eligible, and they watch then throughout their childhood. Some don't begin to get watched until their eleven, others begin to get watched when they're, like, six. Once that kid is old enough, they give the choice of becoming a spy in the agency to the kid. If the kid says no, then they just leave them alone. It's their choice.

"Other times you'll get a kid where they want to at first, but they resign after a while because they have second thoughts.

"The TSA also encourages recruits and agents to become friends, and expand their horizons, you know?

"Anyway, what we mostly focus on is getting a kid to believe they can do anything. Like, let's say you're someone who is rather passive and shy. You don't think you can do a lot. Then suddenly, you get recruited into this agency you didn't even know about! Of course, you're probably stoked, but you're also worried that once you complete your training and when you're out on a mission, you won't make it back alive. The training instructor would encourage you, and tell other agents to leave you alone if their picking on you, and sort of support you if you're feeling down in the dumps. And gradually, you begin to believe you can actually do something to make a difference. And the TSA does just that."

"Oh," Gingka said, and fell back in his seat. "Cool."

"Taki?" Madoka asked. "I have a question. What sort of stuff do you work on?"

"Oh, a lot of things. But only things that are on like a major scale," Taki replied.

"For example, you rob a bank? We're not interested. You vandalize? We let the police handle that.

"But let's say you want to break into Fort Knox and steal something that's immensely valuable? We're there to stop you. With the help of the soldiers at Fort Knox, of course."

"Who's going to train us?" Tsubasa asked. Taki jumped; he had been silent the entire time.

"I'm going to be one of the people training you," Taki said. "It's mostly adults who train new recruits, but the director wanted to see what would happen if agents trained new recruits. He figured, since you guys are our newest, that you guys might feel more comfortable if someone around your ages trained you."

"Who else?" Hikaru asked.

"I can't tell right now, but you'll find out," Taki assured her.

Kenta reached over and tapped Taki on the shoulder. When he turned around, he asked, "How do you and Yuki know each other?"

Yuki and Taki smiled at each other.

"Now that was years ago," Taki said. "We're from the same village, but we never really knew each other until when we were both 8 years old..."

* * *

_An 8 year old Taki walked home from school, down the road that led to and away from the elementary school. She wore different clothes, a plain purple shirt, a jean skirt, and white shoes. Her hair was longer, and in a ponytail. A couple books were in her hand, and she carried a purple backpack on her shoulders. _

_Suddenly, Taki heard someone say, "Hey! Give it back!" _

_She ran back over to the school and saw some teenaged boys holding a book over the head of a boy her age that wore a collared white shirt, suspenders, and a pair of brown pants. He also had glasses, which were slipping down his nose as he tried jumping to retrieve his book. _

_"Come on, kid!" one of the boys jeered at him. "Come and get it! Come and get it!" He laughed at the sight of the boy, who was now close to tears. _

_Taki ran over and pushed the boy holding up the book. He fell flat on his face in the dirt, and the book fell out of his hands. Taki picked up the book before the other two boys could get it and start over again. _

_"Back off!" Taki said, in a defiant voice that was quite impressive, considering the fact that she was eight. "He never did anything to you, so why should you bully him?" _

_The two boys looked shocked, then one regained his cool and said, "Because, he's just a big wimp! And he was carrying a book around, thinking he was smarter than we were. That's why." _

_"So what? He just likes reading!" Taki retorted. "So leave him alone before I tell Mrs. Asada!" _

_The boys' eyes grew wide. The principal, Mrs. Asada, didn't have a lot of tolerance for troublemakers. Taki knew this since she once had gotten in trouble for tying a kid's shoelaces together. _

_"Fine," the other boy snapped. "But we'll be back." _

_They turned and walked away, but not before the leader shoved the boy into a pile of dirt. Face first. Taki heard them laugh and high-five as they walked away. _

_Taki walked over and helped him out of the dirt pile. His glasses had fallen off a small distance away, so she picked them up and brushed the dirt off before handing them back. _

_The boy put them on, and saw Taki standing there, holding his book. _

_"Uh..." he stuttered, and Taki wondered if he had trouble talking to other people. "T-thanks for stepping in. And, I wasn't telling them I was smarter than they were, I was just reading and they snatched it away. S-so, if you believed that, then-" _

_"I didn't believe it," Taki interrupted, shaking her head. The boy stopped. _

_"You didn't?" he asked, blinking in surprise. Taki smiled and shook her head again. _

_"Oh," the boy said, a little lamely, before smiling. "That's good." _

_Taki looked down at the book the boys had stolen, asking, "What were you reading?" _

_"Um... just a book on Astronomy," the boy replied. "Could I, um, have it back, please?" _

_"Sure." _

_Taki passed the book over to him and they both sat down in the schoolhouse's shadow, with their backs against the wall. _

_"What's your name?" Taki asked. She had been curious to know who this boy was. She recognized him from school, because while she liked to sit in or near the back, he sat in the front row. The boy, Taki also knew, got very good grades for someone their age and liked to drink up everything the teacher, Miss. Yoko, was saying. _

_"I-I'm Yuki," the boy said, before politely bowing to her. "Yuki Mizusawa." _

_"Hmm, Yuki," Taki said, thinking it over. "I like it. Isn't that a girl's name too?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"I thought so. My name's Taki. Taki Minasan." _

_"Aren't you the girl who tied Yoshio Naido's shoelaces together?" Yuki asked. Taki nodded, and Yuki laughed. "That was pretty funny. And, don't tell anyone I said so, but he kind of deserved it." _

_"I won't tell," Taki promised. "And yeah, Mrs. Asada nearly had a fit," Taki added, smiling at the memory. Of course, during that time she had been a little scared at what would happen to her but also satisfied that she had achieved what she had wanted to do to Yoshio Naido since she started going to school. _

_"I remember!" Yuki said. "Mrs. Asada came in after Miss. Yoko told her what happened, and she looked like she wanted to murder you four times in a row!" _

_"Oh yeah! Then she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the class!" Taki said. They were both laughing now. _

_Yuki stopped laughing and said, "You know, we heard her shouting at you in the hallway. It was pretty scary, but also pretty funny. 'I have just about had it with you! You have caused enough trouble than the amount I can tolerate, young lady! A proper girl your age should be polite and not cause more trouble than I need!'" he recited, doing a surprisingly perfect impression of Mrs. Asada. "'You are coming with me down to my office this instant!'" _

_They both laughed harder. When they finally stopped, Taki heard her mother calling her name. _

_"I have to go, Yuki," she said, standing up. Yuki stood up too. _

_"I should go too. My grandfather will be here any minute." _

_"You know," Taki said, getting an idea. "Maybe you and your grandfather could come over for dinner sometime. That would be cool!" _

_"It would be!" Yuki agreed. _

_Taki picked up her books and backpack, and waved goodbye to Yuki. She was walking away, however, when Yuki suddenly burst out, "Doyouwanttobefriends?" _

_Turning around, Taki asked, "What?" _

_Yuki's face turned a faint shade of red, but he repeated more clearly, "Do you want to be friends?" and turned away. It looked like he already knew what she was going to say: No. _

_Taki put her books down and walked back over to him. When Yuki looked up when she tapped him on the shoulder, Taki noticed he had dark blue eyes that looked like they would be permanently shy-looking for the rest of his life. _

_So instead of saying no like Yuki was probably very sure she would say, Taki grinned and said, "I'd love to." _

* * *

"And that's how we began our friendship," Taki finished. Madoka and Hikaru looked very touched at the story, and Kenta just looked very happy. Meanwhile, Tsubasa turned back to looking out the window at the clouds (which was what he was doing when Kenta asked the question), while Kyoya looked like he hadn't even been listening.

"That's a really great story," Gingka commented.

"What happened to Yoshio Naido?" Kenta asked curiously.

"Yeah, what did happen to him?" Yuki asked Taki, just as curiously.

Taki furrowed her brow as she tried to remember. Then her violet eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I remember!"

"What happened?" Kenta asked eagerly.

"He tried to get me back by tying my shoelaces together while I was busy working, but knocked over a chair and got caught by Miss. Yoko. And you won't believe this, but Mrs. Asada was walking past the door when it happened."

Yuki raised his eyebrows, but then laughed. "Oh yeah!"

He turned around and continued. "Plus, it turns out Yoshio already had a list of times he had gotten in trouble that was longer than Taki's at the time. What was his punishment, again?" Yuki asked Taki.

"I think his punishment was that he had to go around the school and apologize to everyone he picked on in his schooling history. He wasn't too keen about that, that's for sure."

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, everyone heard a beeping noise. Taki looked up and saw that the lightbulb at the top of the car was blinking red over and over.

Tekunoroji's voice came through the speakers. "Nearing destination. Beginning descent. Autopilot disengaging in one minute."

The van suddenly dipped down, and they all could see fields and a town ahead. Taki buckled her seat belt and told the others to do so. Then she took hold of the steering wheel just as Tekunoroji said, "Auotpilot disengaged."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope that wasn't too long for you guys. I think that flashback was pretty cute, if I do say so myself. **

**By the way, in the first chapter, it says that Taki's around thirteen. I made a mistake about that. This story takes place a year after Metal Fury, so both Yuki and Taki are fourteen in this story. Just something I wanted to clarify. **

**See you guys tomorrow, cause that's when I'm posting chapter 4. And guess what? A few other OCs get introduced to the story! So if you review chapter 4 when I post it, tell me the one that you think had a good entrance. **

**Ciao for now! :) **


	4. Meeting Other Agents

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the other day, I got delayed. **

**I got a review! It's from someone called Guest, and it says, "Could you please update please and your ideas are brilliant." Aww, thanks! :) **

**This chapter is when two of my OCs get introduced. After you read this, tell me which entrance you liked better in your review! **

**Anyhoo, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

"Autopilot, disengaged."

Taki took hold of the steering wheel as the car dipped downward in the air. Everyone else held onto their seats, all except Kyoya. He just sat in his seat at the back, polishing Leone with a scrap of cloth.

As they descended, the roof of a building soon came into view. The roof had a big blue circle, that looked like a helipad.

If they thought Taki was going to steer away from it, they were wrong. Instead, Taki accelerated, and neatly landed on the roof. Everyone relaxed, their theory that there was going to be a big crash proven wrong.

"Huh," Taki said, as she got out and looked around. "That landing was better than usual, if I do say so myself."

"You mean," Madoka said as she got out of the car and stretched her back, "you don't usually get a good landing?"

Taki shook her head, and motioned for them to follow. She led them across the roof to a door in a corner. When she opened it, they supposed there would be a staircase there, but instead, Taki opened it to reveal an elevator. While Taki got in, the group remained rooted to the spot.

"Come on, you guys!" she said, exasperation edging into her voice. "It's not going to bite you."

When no one moved, she sighed, and pressed a red button on the button panel.

Suddenly, the floor the group was standing on slanted upward, tipping them into the elevator. As they untangled themselves, they heard Taki snicker. Then she leaned over Hikaru and pressed a green button.

The elevator doors closed, and as the group finally got themselves off the floor, the elevator began to descend.

"How many floors are there, exactly?" Kenta asked Taki. Taki thought, muttering to herself and counting off on her fingers.

"Um... there's the lobby, then the labs, the training rooms, the lounge, the dorms take up two floors and then the director's and assistant director's offices, so... Seven floors."

"Where are we going?" Benkei asked.

"We are going to the lounge on the fourth floor. That's where you'll meet the other agents who will be training you."

"What will they be like?" Gingka asked eagerly.

"The two other agents? Well, one of them is much more laid back than the other, and the other... I guess you could say she's a bit rebellious. I won't tell you their names just yet, but you guys can conclude from what I've been telling you that-"

"-two girl agents will be helping you train us," Kyoya finished, not looking very happy that he was going to be trained by three girls.

"Exactly," Taki said. "Oh, and I forgot to mention,"

Right then, the elevator let out a ding, and the doors opened.

"There will be two others training with you," Taki continued as they walked out. "They got here about two days ago, but the director let them explore a bit before starting their training. Before you guys came, they were our newest recruits."

She led them down a hallway that was painted white with four lines of grey streaks running horizontally along it, the tints getting darker with each line. Finally, they came to a set of gray double doors that Taki pushed open.

The lounge was homey-looking, with the main colors being white, grey, and black. Agents were either sitting in groups with different amounts of people, or sitting on a moss green couch pushed against one wall, reading or watching a television.

"So this is the lounge?" Yuki asked, looking around.

"Yep. The others aren't here yet." Taki checked her watch again. "But by my calculations, one of them should be here in 3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly, the doors burst open behind them and a girl danced into the room. Literally.

The girl had light brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, and bright green eyes. Like Taki, she wore a black jacket with a TSA badge, but her clothes were different: a hot pink scoop neck shirt, a neon green miniskirt, pink leggings, white knee-socks, and shiny black loafers. Her clothes were so bright, it almost hurt your eyes to look at them. At the moment, she was also carrying an iPod with a pink case, and dancing and singing along to the music that was coming out of dark green earbuds.

"-ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night, like the Fourth of July! Cause baby you're a-"

She caught Taki staring at her with a, "Seriously?" expression in her violet eyes and stopped dancing. The other teenagers in the room had only glanced up and returned to what they were doing.

"What?" the girl said, a bit loudly. "I'm listening to music!"

Taki walked over and pulled an earbud out of her ear. "These are new recruits!" she shouted into it.

The girl pulled away, stopped playing her song, and pulled out the other earbud. "Jeez," she said to Taki. "You don't have to shout,"

She gestured to the group that was watching with wide eyes. Kenta's body was halfway behind Madoka's.

"So these are new ones?" she asked.

"Yep." Taki turned to the group. "Guys, this is my friend Eleanor Thompson. She comes from Washington D. C."

"But I prefer to be called Ellie," Eleanor said, and narrowed her eyes. She suddenly looked a little intimidating. "You guys are okay with that, right?"

Everyone nodded. Ellie smiled again, this time with white teeth showing. "Good! I think we'll get along okay."

Taki jabbed her with an elbow.

"Oh yeah. I'll be one of the people training you guys. You already know Taki's going to train you too, right?"

At their nod, Ellie continued. "Good. Now, Luna's coming a second, so-"

The doors opened again before she could finish. And through the doors came a girl that made everyone but the two agents back away a little. Ellie even said, "Ah. There she is."

This girl had long, white-blonde hair that went down to her waist, and dark brown eyes. Neither of these seemed to tone down what she wore.

She wore a black TSA jacket with the TSA badge, a black shirt with a dark red skull on it, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Along with that, she also had black eyeshadow and black lipstick. If it weren't for her hair, she would've passed off as a vampire without even trying. To describe this girl as "rebellious" like Taki had was a real heck of an understatement.

The girl looked at them with a slightly interested expression, before turning to Taki and Ellie and asking, "These the others?"

"Yep," Taki replied. "Guys, this is my other friend, Luna Moon."

"And get this," Ellie said excitedly. "Her dad is the assistant director of the TSA!"

"Whoa, that's cool!" Benkei said. The corners of Luna's mouth twitched, and she looked like she was going to smile.

"I'm not exactly proud," Luna said, staring at her fingernails (which were unsurprisingly painted with black nail polish). "But I guess it is kinda cool. However..."

Her head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed. With her black clothes and makeup, she looked pretty scary standing there. Heck, they could practically _see_ the coldness in her eyes.

"If you tell anyone about my dad," she hissed like a snake. "I can assure you that you will regret it. You should also know that 'please' means nothing to me. Consider yourselves warned."

Even Taki and Ellie looked scared.

But then, Luna's eyes went back to their normal shape, and she stopped looking scary. In a voice that didn't have a lot of expression, she said, "Your training starts tomorrow," turned, and walked out of the room.

There was silence for a loooooong moment. Then, hesitantly, Ellie cleared her throat, and said, "Luna's right about her dad. She and her dad keep it a secret between themselves, and she only told me and Taki because we started poking around a bit a couple years ago."

"Yeah," Taki agreed, still looking shaken by Luna's threat. "You guys shouldn't tell anyone,"

It sounded like she directed this comment mostly towards Gingka.

Then she said, "Like Luna said, your training starts tomorrow along with those two other recruits. Here're your dorms," she handed each of them slips of paper from one of her jacket pockets. "There are four to a room, so only two of you will be in one dorm. The dorms you boys have are on the sixth floor. You two girls," she pointed to Madoka and Hikaru, "will be sleeping with me and Taki in a dorm on the fifth floor. Come on, we'll show you."

They led the two girls out of the lounge, leaving the boys to find where their dorms were.

* * *

After a while, they had it straightened out like so: Gingka, Kenta, Yuki, and Tsubasa had one, while Benkei and Kyoya had the other.

On the way to their dorms, Yuki accidentally bumped into someone and fell onto the floor. "Oh! Sorry!" a voice said.

The person turned out to be a twelve-year-old girl that had orange hair with thin, brown streaks in two braids, and chocolate brown eyes. Instead of a black jacket, she wore a white lab coat over an orange shirt, and khaki shorts, with orange socks and black Toms.

"Sorry!" the girl said again. "I was looking the other way and didn't notice you,"

"It's okay," Yuki replied, getting up off the ground. "I'm fine,"

The girl looked relieved. "That's good." She stuck out a hand. "Cherry Carter, one of the scientists. Are you new recruits?"

Everyone nodded, but Tsubasa said, "Cherry? Are you the girl that hacked into the WBBA?"

Instead of looking guilty, Cherry looked extremely pleased with herself as she answered, "That's me! Good to know someone noticed."

"I'm not the only one who noticed," Tsubasa informed her. "The director and his assistant know too."

"Lemme guess," Cherry said in reply. "You tried to sneak in flash drives, find the stolen files, download them on the flash drives, and send them back to the WBBA? All the while under instructions from the director?"

Tsubasa looked surprised she knew. "Y-yes."

Cherry looked satisfied she had caught him, and said, "Well, even if you hadn't gotten caught, and I'm pretty sure someone did catch you, you wouldn't be able to get them back. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Gingka asked.

"Because if an agent gets caught hacking into the TSA computers, they get fired right on the spot." Cherry said simply.

Then she smiled again, and said, "Well, I'll see you guys around, I guess!"

Then she walked away, turning back around to wave.

* * *

**A/N: Man, this took a while. **

**I have to admit, I think I liked Ellie's entrance the most. Cherry's the runner-up. I'm just imagining Tsubasa's face! **

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! Adios! **


	5. Training Time

**Have you ever noticed that in The Lord of the Rings they never tell you what happened to Frodo in Cirith Ungol? They don't say in the books or the movies, and there are also multiple stories on this website about what COULD have happened, but I'd like to know what actually happened. Who's with me? **

**Just a thought, since this is an MFB fanfiction and not an LOTR fanfiction. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 5: Training Time. Enjoy! This will be a kind of long chapter, just to warn you. **

**Luna: Gryffyn does not own MFB or it's characters. She only owns me, Taki, Ellie, and Cherry, along with two others that appear in this chapter. **

* * *

When the boys entered their dorms, they found four beds they could claim. There were also clothes neatly folded on the beds with a sticky note that said: Training Clothes.

The training clothes turned out to be a light grey sleeveless shirt and light grey sweatpants.

On a bulletin board near the door, there was a schedule pinned to it that read:

_Wake time: 6:00 am_

_Breakfast: 7:00 am _

_Physical training: 7:30 - 11:45 am _

_Lunch: 12:00 am_

_Break time: 1:00 - 1:40 pm_

_Physical training: 1: 45 - 5:45 pm_

_Dinner: 6:00 pm _

_Break time: 7:00 - 8:30 pm _

_Return to dorms by 8:30 _

_Lights out 9:00 pm_

"Have you seen how long training goes to?" Gingka exclaimed. "Four hours and fifteen minutes in the morning, then four more hours in the afternoon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Madoka and Hikaru were exploring their dorm while Taki and Ellie sat on their own beds and watched.

Madoka asked Taki why their training sessions would be four hours long.

"We don't know," Taki said truthfully. "But we think it's so we can mature a little faster than usual."

"But since the guy who founded the TSA died in 1985, we don't really know for sure," Ellie pointed out.

Suddenly, a siren rang out and a red lightbulb on the wall of their dorm started flashing. Madoka and Hikaru jumped and frantically looked around, but Taki and Ellie just laughed at their expressions.

"That's the dinner bell, you two," Ellie said, still giggling as she walked out the door. "You guys have got a lot to learn about this place."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Everyone was woken up from sleeping by a bell that sounded like a ridiculously loud rooster when it rang.

Yuki shot up and groped for his glasses, Kenta shouted out, Gingka fell out of his bed onto the floor, and Tsubasa covered his ears thinking, "Man, that's loud!"

On a table in one corner of their dorm, they saw that a dumbwaiter nearby had their breakfast on a platter, along with a note that said, "Training Room 305 on sixth floor." which they guessed was where they were going to do their training sessions.

After they ate, they dressed in their training clothes and headed down to the training room. When they got there, they saw that they were the first ones out of the group there, except for a twin boy and girl arguing over something to their left.

The boy and girl both had green hair and bright green eyes, and were dressed in grey training clothes like they were. The boy's clothes were just like theirs, but the girl had a darker grey tank top and grey yoga pants with her hair in a ponytail. Their eyes looked like they were used to being bright and cheerful, but currently they were hardened as they both argued. The boys walked over to see what they were arguing about.

"... all I'm saying," the boy was saying to the girl, "is that Aragorn is the better sword- fighter!"

"No," his sister retorted. "Eowyn's better! And may I remind you, where was Aragorn when Eowyn killed the Witchking?"

"She got help from Merry, it didn't matter that Aragorn wasn't there," the brother insisted. "He's still the better fighter!"

"No, Eowyn!"

"Aragorn!"

"Eowyn!"

"Aragorn!"

"Eowyn!"

"Aragorn! Come on, Ava," the boy said. "Just admit it: Aragorn is better!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

The boys heard a sigh behind them, and turned around. Luna was standing behind them, staring at the brother and sister in exasperation. She had taken off her black jacket, but had changed her shirt into a black v-neck with a picture of blood dripping off white fangs.

She walked over to the two, who now looked like they wanted to kill each other, put her hands on their faces, and pushed them back.

"Break it up!" she said. "It doesn't matter who's the better fighter, you guys! So just shut up and wait for the others to come!"

She walked away from them back to the boys, told them to keep the two from arguing, and left the room.

The brother and sister glared at each other for a moment, then relaxed. They turned to the boys, who were staring at them, and both said, "What?" in irritation.

The boy caught on, and said, "Ooh!"

"What?" the girl asked.

"They're wondering why we were arguing," he informed her.

"Oh. Well," the girl said to the boys, "we were arguing about who the better sword- fighter was in The Lord of the Rings; Aragorn, or Eowyn."

"But it looks like we'll never get to an agreement," the boy continued. "So we'll just take Luna's advice and..."

"...drop the argument," the girl finished. "Hey, Eli, we haven't introduced ourselves yet."

"Oh, right. Well, my name's Elijah Jackson, or Eli..."

"...and mine's Avalyn Jackson, but I prefer to be called Ava. Eli and I are from..."

"... New Zealand," Eli finished. "So, is this place cool..."

"... or what?"

The boys nodded, and Gingka asked, "How come you guys continue each other's sentences? You know, Ava starts a sentence and Elijah finishes it. Why do you do that?"

"We were born that way!" they said together, also in annoyance.

"People always ask us why we do that..." Ava started.

"... and we're getting sick of it," Elijah finished, complaining.

The door opened again, and they heard Taki say, "We're here! Where's Benkei and Kyoya?"

They all turned around as Madoka, Hikaru, Taki, and Ellie walked in. Madoka and Hikaru were wearing the same training clothes as Ava, but Taki and Ellie had their regular clothes on like Luna had.

"So, you guys met Ava and Eli, huh?" Taki asked them. "Good."

Ellie looked at a pink watch. "Since Kyoya and Benkei aren't here yet, we're going to have to start training without them."

The boys turned, actually seeing the training room.

It was a big, with a track painted on the floor that ran around the room, with a group of punching bags and dummies in one corner and a section in another corner with it's borders marked with white paint and had a blue mat on the floor.

"Hey, Ava and Eli," Taki said to them. "You guys might want to move."

When they had moved over closer to them, Taki pressed a green button on the wall.

Instantly, parts of the wall, floor, and ceiling opened up. When the part of the wall opened, a rock climbing wall slid out, then turned it's position to block their way on the track. The part of the floor opened to reveal a four-feet-deep, five-yards-long swimming pool. And the part of the ceiling opened up, allowing nine-feet-long monkey bars to lower themselves until they were close enough to the ground to grab if you jumped.

When everything had locked into place, Taki and Ellie gave them their instructions.

"You guys are going to do an obstacle course, as you can see," Taki said, gesturing the everything that had appeared. "You have to run down ten feet of the track, climb over the rock wall, run another ten feet, swim across to the other side, run five feet to the monkey bars, climb across, run another ten feet, and you're done."

"But here's the challenge," Ellie continued. "By the end of the week, you have to be able to do everything in five minutes or less. If you can't, you have to keep doing the obstacle course until you can. If it takes you longer than that week to do it, you're sent home."

"Five minutes?!" Gingka said incredulously. Ava and Eli looked at each other nervously, while the others just looked shocked.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kyoya and Benkei walked in.

"What did we miss?" Benkei asked.

"You guys are late," Taki said to them. "That's not a very good way to start your training."

"If you continue to be late for the next week," Ellie informed them, "we'll have to report to the assistant director and he'll send you guys home."

Ellie privately thought that if they did leave, the agency would be better off without them.

Kyoya muttered, "Whatever," and moved to stand by Ava and Eli. They immediately moved away from him.

"So what are the mats and punching bags for?" Madoka asked.

"The mat under the monkey bars is for if you lose your grip," Taki informed her.

"The punching bags are so you can be ready to kick the bad guy's thugs," Ellie said.

"But the mat over there," Taki pointed to the marked off area, "is so you can spar us without getting a back injury.

"That just about concludes your training. Any questions?"

"We have to spar you guys?" Kenta asked fearfully.

"Yep. Either until you beat us or we think you're ready enough," Taki replied.

Gingka raised a hand, making Ava and Eli snicker behind his back. He asked, "What if we can't swim?"

Ava and Eli snickered harder, because it was pretty funny that Gingka Hagane couldn't swim.

"If you can't swim," Ellie said, sounding like she was trying to be sympathetic and trying not to laugh, "then it sucks to be you, 'cause that makes the obstacle course harder. You'll just have to learn as you go."

"Won't our clothes just add to our weight in the water?" Yuki asked.

"They used to, back in the 60s when this place first came around," Taki said, nodding at Yuki's question. "But courtesy of our scientists and recent technology, they made a type of fabric that won't add a lot of weight like normal clothes will. The clothes you guys have on right now are made of that material with some modifications so that it doesn't add close to any weight at all. You can thank Cherry for that."

"Now then, if there aren't anymore questions," Taki continued, "Luna will now demonstrate the course for you."

Everyone looked around, then whirled around when they heard Benkei shout out. It turned out to be Luna that made him shout by tapping him on the shoulder.

She walked over to the start of the track, and stood there. Madoka noticed that she had taken off her combat boots, leaving black socks visible.

Then, Luna took a deep breath, said aloud, "Observe," and began running at lightning speed down the track.

**('I'm Me' from Phineas and Ferb is supposed to be playing here.) **

When Luna reached the rock wall, she climbed up at a slower pace, then did a front-flip off the wall when she reached the top. She rolled to the ground a few feet away from the pool, ran at it, then jumped in. She swam the five yards of the swimming pool, clambered out, then continued running. Water flew off her clothes as she ran, and surprisingly, none of her black makeup had washed off.

Climbing the monkey bars seemed to be second-nature for Luna, as she climbed them very fast, then she dropped off the monkey bars, ran some more, and skidded to a stop at the end of the track.

Everyone stared at her in shock as she calmly squeezed water out of her hair and asked Taki and Ellie, "How long was that?"

They turned to see Taki and Ellie looking at their watches.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds," Ellie reported. "You beat your record."

Benkei pretty much summer up everyone's thoughts by saying, "AWESOME!"

**In the assistant director's office**

The assistant director looked up from his paperwork at the noise.

"Luna's probably demonstrated the obstacle course," he supposed.

**Back in the training room**

As Luna left, Ellie clapped her hands together, and said to the group a bit to enthusiastically,

"Okay! Let's get started."

* * *

The obstacle course proved to be harder than it looked, especially after Luna demonstrated it with no trouble at all.

Gingka annoyed Taki until she was this close to shoving him into the pool with all his chattering. Yuki himself fell in twice, and Kenta almost drowned if Ellie hadn't rescued him at the last minute. Tsubasa held up the best out of all of them, but he wasn't even close to running through the whole course in under five minutes. Hikaru and Madoka worked together, but they lost their gripping on the bars multiple times.

Ava and Eli were also working together, but Eli fell off the rock wall the second time they tried the course. Ava, who was already in the swimming pool by then, laughed at him until Eli dunked her into the water. Luna had to pull them out before they could hurt each other.

To make a long story short, by the end of the day, they were all wet, sore, and had callouses from the climbing wall, and in the case of Eli, a black eye where Ava had hit him with her foot.

Taki, Ellie, and Luna sighed as the trainees stumbled out of the training room. Ellie was still damp after saving Kenta, and Taki had been imagining duct tape over Gingka's mouth for the past hour. What killed the two of them was that Luna didn't have so much as a scrape.

Ellie pretty much summed up their thoughts by saying, "We've got a looooooooong way to go."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	6. Training Succeeded (Almost)

**A/N: Hey, guys! **

**I'm back from Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp, and ready to get rollin' again! **

**Gingka: -muttering- Unfortunately. **

**Me: I heard that. **

**This chapter is mostly based on their training, and there's also a little surprise at the end! **

**Enjoy, people! **

* * *

Ellie was half-right.

The trainees trained hard every day, and a few times they made it through the obstacle course without falling in, loosing their grip, or almost drowning.

As the days of the week went by, the trainers began to feel proud of what the trainees were doing. They hardly ever had to rescue Kenta out of the water anymore, or break up a fight Ava and Eli were having.

Unfortunately, Taki got more and more annoyed by Gingka's constant chatter every, single, day.

"-grunts- Yes! I made it!... Watch out, Kenta!... Nice job, Yuki!... You can do it, Madoka! Yeah, woo hoo!"

Finally, after five days of endless chatter, Taki cracked.

She dragged Gingka out of the pool, and put three layers of duct tape over his mouth. Then she pushed him back in.

"For the love of God," she said. "SHUT UP!"

Gingka climbed out of the pool, and tried to say something. But he obviously couldn't through all the duct tape. He began to shout at Taki, but was muffled. Good thing too, because then he wouldn't be able to call Taki a bad word. Finally, Gingka got the message and stayed quiet.

Ava and Eli laughed from where they were on the monkey bars.

"Hurry up, Hagane!" Luna shouted from off to the side. She tapped a black watch impatiently. "You're on the clock!"

They had begun to time their attempts at the obstacle course. None of them beat the five-minute challenge, but Tsubasa held the record of closest with six minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

Taki, Ellie, and Luna also started to train them in sparring. Luna was the best out of the three of them, so she was the one who usually taught their sparring lessons.

Out of all of them, Ava and Eli liked sparring the best. They were perfectly matched when it came to sparring, but they still got a kick out of fighting each other physically instead of fighting using words.

Finally, after one week of intense training, they could all go through the obstacle course like nobody's business. Taki and Ellie applauded when they all finished.

Yuki and Kenta proved to be good sparers and they were usually found either sparring each other or the Jackson twins. Ava and Eli had some trouble whenever they sparred Kenta (since they were both like two heads taller than him), but they eventually managed to do so. Kenta usually sparred the hardest since he was the shortest one in the group.

Hikaru and Madoka usually ran through the course in a pair, so they could help each other along the way. Of course, Taki and Ellie and Luna made them go through the course separately so they would be able to do it themselves.

Tsubasa held up pretty good on his own, and didn't need help from anyone at all to get through the obstacle course. He did however, have some trouble when he sparred with Luna. He could dodge almost every single move she made, which was good, but he had trouble with the offense moves more than the defense moves. Which is why Luna made him work the hardest at sparring than anyone else.

Gingka had stayed quiet after Taki put duct tape over his mouth, and spoke only if he was talking to someone before or after training sessions. He was fairly good at everything, and had more energy than anyone else.

The three agents were happy with everyone and their progress (Luna didn't show it, but she was), except for two thorns they could never get out of their sides.

Kyoya and Benkei.

Kyoya never listened at all whenever they lectured them on something new they were going to do, he took the longest out of everyone to do the obstacle course and once made them late for lunch, and refused to spar with Luna every single time. Benkei had the potential to do the stuff, if he didn't worship Kyoya as much as he did.

Finally, Ellie got fed up with them, and went to the assistant director. Luna accompanied her because they would have a better chance if she was there.

The two girls (mostly Ellie) told Mr. Moon everything about the two that was a negative, and how they both thought that they see doing this stuff deliberately.

Mr. Moon listened quietly, then he rose, and said that he would tell the director about their complaints.

"What's going to happen?" Ellie asked Luna as they walked back to the training room.

Luna shrugged.

"I dunno. But I hope the director throws them out."

"Yeah," Ellie agreed. "The agency can do well without them."

* * *

**The Next Day**

The group was in the middle of a morning training session when Mr. Moon came in.

It was clear where Luna had gotten her features from. Mr. Moon had white blond hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black pinstriped suit, with a blood-red tie, and black business shoes. Luna looked over from the bench.

"Hey, Dad," she said. "What's up?"

"Can you girls stop training for a second?" Mr. Moon asked.

Taki nodded, and reached for the air horn they used to stop training. She pressed the button, making the sound ring out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Mr. Moon cleared his throat.

"Kyoya Tategami and Benkei Hanwana," he said aloud.

"Over here," Kyoya said from where he was walking under the monkey bars. Benkei waved, and hit his hand on the bars.

"I received complaints about you two yesterday," Mr. Moon began, "from two agents who prefer to be nameless. I have told the director about you two, and he has come toa decision."

"What's the decision, Mr. Moon?" Gingka asked curiously from the rock wall.

"You two boys are to be released from the TSA. Go pack up your things, and be ready to return to Japan by 10:00."

It was 9:45 right then. Benkei pointed this out.

"No exceptions," Mr. Moon said, making everyone discover where Luna had gotten her cold and threatening tone she had used a couple weeks ago.

"Go pack up your things right now. That's an order."

There was silence. Then Kyoya snorted, and swaggered out the door.

But he made the mistake of muttering, "Whatever, old man," as he passed Mr. Moon.

Mr. Moon's eyes flashed. He grabbed the back of Kyoya's shirt, brought him eye-level to him, and hissed, "You will mind your attitude in front of the assistant director."

Then he let him loose. Kyoya walked out the door, a bit faster than before. Mr. Moon turned to Benkei, who immediately scurried after him.

Mr. Moon turned to the others, said to Luna, "I'll see you at lunch, dear," and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, maybe not my best work, but I just got back from a fine arts camp so cut me some slack! **

**Anyway, I want you guys to vote on a story idea in your reviews. Here are the two ideas: **

**1: A teenage girl assassin comes to Metal Bey City a couple months after Shogun Steel trying to assassinate Gingka. **

**OR **

**2: A girl from Koma Village that used to be Gingka's friend with a pretty bad past comes to Metal Bey City, wanting revenge. **

**Make your choices! If no one votes, I'm just going to pick one myself. **

**Hope you enjoyed this! **


	7. Final Test (For Gingka, Anyway)

**A/N: -singing- Oh, I'm a goofy goober, yeah. You're a goofy goober, yeah. We're all goofy goobers, yeah. -punches head- UGH! I can't get that song out of my head! **

**Anyhoo, I'm going to continue the story voting for another few days. So far I have a tie, so if someone doesn't vote on one that breaks the tie, I'm just going to randomly choose a story. **

**In this chapter, it's their final tests! I'm only going to do Gingka's because the test procedures are the same for all of them. They've also got their regular clothes on, because Taki and Ellie and Luna started training them with their normal clothes on. **

**And now, on with the story! Goofy, goofy, goober, goobers, yeah! **

* * *

The next day after Kyoya and Benkei left was their final test day. The procedure was that they had to run through the obstacle course in under five minutes, then punch a punching bag until it flies off the rope in under ten minutes. Then in the afternoon, Cherry would quiz them on gadgets by having them tell her what a gadget was and what it did. She had been teaching them about gadgets for the past week or so.

They would take the physical test by themselves, and also the gadget test. If they received good marks, they would complete their training and become official agents.

Gingka went first. He said to everyone else waiting outside, "Wish me luck!" and walked into the training room.

Taki and Ellie had already set everything up, along with a punching bag in the corner.

"Okay, Gingka," Taki began. "You know the procedure. Complete the obstacle course in five minutes or less, then punch the punching bag until it flies off the rope in under ten. Then in the afternoon, Cherry will quiz you on gadgets and what they do."

"During this part of the test, there are things set up that stand in your way," Ellie continued. "You're going to have to either dodge them or get them out of your way while running the obstacle course."

Ellie pressed a button, then said to Gingka as he walked over to the starting line, "Good luck!"

Gingka took a deep breath, said, "Start," and began to run down the track.

When he got to the climbing wall, he began to swiftly climb up it.

Suddenly, a spinning blade popped out of one side and began to move towards his legs. Gingka yelped.

"Don't worry about it!" Taki yelled from the bench. "We made a fake one. That just looks like it's sharp!"

Gingka pulled his legs up so the blade passed right underneath them, and continued climbing. When he got to the top, he flipped off to the ground, took a moment to regain his composure, and started running again.

A dummy dressed like a thug popped out of the floor, but he punched it away and continued running.

When he reached the pool, he immediately jumped in and began to swim. Three poles rose out of the water about two feet away from each other, and he swam around them.

When he got to the other end, he clambered out, and ran to the monkey bars, punching a couple thug-dummies along the way.

He jumped, grabbed onto the first bar, and began making his way to the other side.

Taki and Ellie began to hurl rubber balls the size of golf balls at him. Not even pausing for a second, Gingka either dodged them or kicked them away.

Just then, a rubber ball came speeding towards him and hit him square in the nose.

Ellie triumphantly fist-bumped Taki.

Stunned by the direct hit, Gingka paused for a second, then shook his head and continued moving.

Finally, he reached the end of the monkey bars, let go of them, and began to run very fast towards the end. One final dummy rose out of the floor to block his way, but he punched it away and skidded to a stop right in front of Taki and Ellie.

Ellie stopped the clock, and whopped in delight.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds!" she said with glee, showing Taki and Gingka her pink watch.

Gingka shook some water out of his hair, then punched the air yelling, "Awesome!"

* * *

After lunch, Gingka went downstairs a couple floors to Lab 205, where Cherry was waiting for him.

Cherry was sitting on a stool with a box near her on the table, looking at something through a microscope. Gingka walked up, and tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped, then looked up.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I was analyzing a fingerprint-sample. So, are we ready to begin?"

"Yep."

Gingka sat on a stool across from her as Cherry slid the microscope away and pulled the box towards them.

"Okay," the twelve-year-old began. "You will have five minutes to tell me the names of everything in this box and what they do. If you fail, you will still pass and get another chance next week, but until then you will be a temporary trainee. If you pass, you become a full agent. Good luck."

Cherry started the clock on her orange watch.

Then she reached into the box, and pulled out a wristwatch (It looks like Danger D'amo's watch from Spy Kids 4). She held it up for him to see.

"That is a watch-transporter," Gingka said immediately. "It allows you to teleport distances up to one mile away or less."

"Good."

She put the watch aside, and pulled out a pack of white sticks of gum.

"Static-shock gum. It can be used to either shock your opponents which gives you time to escape, or it can be used to prank someone. The strength of the shock depends on what color the gum is."

"Good."

The young scientist pulled out matching wrist and ankle bracelets.

"Karate bracelets. Usually found on a female spy, and can control your movements, thereby turning you into a karate master."

A bag of pennies.

"Penny bugs. They have nano-technology and can be planted anywhere to be used as listening devices.

A bag of marbles.

"Nanobombs. Also has nano-technology and despite their small exterior they have big explosions."

A light brown belt identical to the one Luna wore every day.

"Arsenal belt. It has small compartments that hide nanobombs, lock picks, static-shock gum, and other things. Also contains a small dart gun, but that's only used in emergencies."

Cherry stopped the clock. She looked at it. Her eyebrows disappeared under her orange bangs.

"Wow. Five minutes exactly, not a second early or later. Impressive!"

She put the watch back on her wrist, then reached under the table.

"Congratulations, Gingka," she said happily. "You have passed your final test, and you are now an official member of the Teenage Spy Agency."

From under the desk, Cherry pulled out a certificate, a badge like Taki's, Ellie's, and Luna's, and also a pen.

Gingka punched the air and whooped.

"Awesome! This is so cool!" he said excitedly.

Cherry passed the certificate over to him, asking, "There's just one part you have to fill out."

Gingka looked at the certificate.

**Congratulations, Gingka Hagane! **

**You are now an official member of the Teenage Spy Agency. **

**Good luck, Agent _**

"What's the line for?" Gingka asked.

"It's for your agent name," Cherry informed him. "It has to be something related to you. For example, Taki's is Agent Waterfall because that's what her name means in English. Ellie's is Agent Roosevelt because she's a big fan if Eleanor Roosevelt and that's who she's named after. Luna's is Agent Midnight because of her name."

Thinking hard, Gingka tried to think of an agent name. Then, his eyes lit up, and he uncapped the pen.

Then he wrote his new name on the line.

Steel

Cherry looked at the name, then at him. She smiled, revealing orange braces.

"Well then," she said as they shook hands. "I am proud to be in your presence, Agent Steel."

* * *

**Just to clarify, Steel in Japanese is Hagane. Cool, huh? **

**I was originally going to have him be Agent Pegasus, but I decided not to cause then it would be too obvious. **

**Here's what the agent names of the gang are, since you guys won't be reading about their final test: **

**Gingka: Agent Steel**

**Kenta: Agent Flame**

**Madoka: Agent Heart**

**Hikaru: Agent Aqua**

**Yuki: Agent Galaxy (since you know, Yuki likes astronomy) **

**Tsubasa: Agent Wing**

**Here's what Kyoya and Benkei were going to be before I decided to kick 'em out: **

**Kyoya: Agent Lion**

**Benkei: Agent Bull**

**And that's all for now. **

**That's all folks! -Looney Tunes ending plays-**


	8. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

**Okay, I'm putting this story on hold either for two weeks or until the end of July, whichever comes first. I'm going through a major writer's block on this story, and ever since I saw How to Train Your Dragon 2 yesterday I've been wanting to write a story in that category. I'm closing down the story idea poll the next time I update. **

**Thank you! **


	9. Mission in DC Part 1

**A/N: I'M BACK, BABY! **

**Good news: I have overcome my writer's block! Yippee! **

**MFB Crew: EVERY BLADER FOR THEMSELVES! -scatters-**

**Me: What's with them? Oh well. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**BTW, Luna says a bad word. Just thought y'all should know. **

* * *

Ellie aimed a roundhouse kick at her opponent, who dodged it and aimed a spin-kick at her head. She ducked and kicked her opponent in the stomach. Her opponent staggered, allowing her to vault her opponent over her head.

"OOF!"

Gingka landed flat on his back on the mat in the training room. Ellie jumped up and down, punching the air.

"Sucker!" she jeered. Gingka picked himself off the ground.

"Man," he groaned, dusting himself off. "I can never beat you, can I?"

"Nope!" Ellie replied cheerfully. They turned to watch the other sparring matches that were currently going on.

The sparring matches were: Ava and Eli, Kenta and Madoka, Taki and Yuki, and Luna and Hikaru. Ava and Eli were perfectly matched with their skills, and they were the only partners that didn't have someone who was slowly loosing.

Ava's regular clothes were a light green tank-top that showed her stomach, a light green and white striped sweater (unbuttoned), jean shorts, and light green high tops. Eli's were a darker green sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and basketball sneakers. The twins, now that they were out of training, both argued and worked together a lot more than when they had been in training. Luna was often found pulling them apart before they hurt each other.

Eventually, Luna, Taki, and Madoka won against Hikaru, Yuki, and Kenta, but Ava and Eli were still sparring each other. After another minute of them watching, Luna decided to end it herself.

"Hey, you two!" she yelled at them. "Everyone else is done, and you guys obviously aren't going to end anytime soon. So just leave it as a tie, already! God!"

Ava and Eli took her advice, and ended right then and there. They shook hands, and walked off their mat.

Suddenly, the door to the training room burst open, and Cherry ran in.

"Bad news!" she yelled. "Really bad news!"

"Cherry?" Taki asked. "What's up?"

Cherry, who was still panting from sprinting from the labs to the training room, was bent over, breathing hard.

Finally, she stood up and said, "He escaped again!"

Taki, Ellie, and Luna groaned.

"I can't believe that guy!" Ellie said furiously.

"He never knows when to give up, does he?" Taki asked.

"What's that son of a b**** up to now?" Luna asked. Everyone flinched at her description of whoever "he" was.

Cherry flinched, then reported, "He's in D. C., trying to break into the F. B. I. Since the Director has sent you three to stop him before, he wants you guys to go again. And he also wanted you guys to take along three of these guys," she gestured to the group, "so that at least a few of them will have knowledge of what goes on the field."

Luna nodded, and sent Cherry back to the labs. Then she turned to the group behind her, saying, "All right. Who wants to go?"

Gingka's hand shot up. Madoka sighed, and raised her hand, saying, "I guess I should go along to keep him focused."

"All right. That's two. Anyone else?" Ellie asked.

No one moved. Then Kenta said, "Hey, Yuki! Maybe you should go!"

Before Yuki could object, Kenta pushed him forwards.

Taki raised her eyebrows, but said, "Okay. We've got our three new agents. Anyway, Steel, Heart, Galaxy, c'mon."

"Where're we going?" Gingka asked excitedly as they walked out of the training room.

"We've gotta get suited up," Ellie replied.

Their suits for going out on missions were: completely black clothing for boys, black catsuits for girls, an arsenal belt, black combat boots (Luna was the only one who had those already), and a black mask that covered their hair and bottom halves of their faces.

Taki, Ellie, and Luna finished suiting up before Gingka, Madoka, and Yuki did. They helped them suit up, and then they all went to the roof.

"Are we going to take one of the vans?" Gingka asked as they walked out onto the roof.

"Nope," Taki replied. "For this one, we're taking the helicopter."

* * *

The helicopter had an entirely black exterior, and they found out when they took off that this helicopter made no noise at all.

"This is possibly the fastest helicopter in the world," Ellie informed them. "We should get to D. C. in about an hour."

For about an hour, they sat on the black chairs in the copter and waited.

Finally, Luna (who was in the cockpit with the pilot) announced that they would be landing in five minutes. She came into where they were sitting to get suited up.

"What are we doing now?" Yuki asked as the three agents grabbed weird-looking backpacks. They also tossed a few backpacks like theirs to the others.

"It's too risky to land anywhere without getting noticed," Taki explained. "So we're going to have to parachute."

"P-parachute?" Madoka stammered.

"Yep," Ellie confirmed.

"But we don't even know who we're going after!" Gingka protested. "I mean, you guys probably know, but we don't!"

"We'll explain when we're back on the ground, Hagane," Luna said, and rolled her eyes when Gingka wasn't paying attention.

Once everyone had their parachutes on, Ellie opened the door to the helicopter. Instantly, a rush of air blew into their faces. Luna had to put her hair back in a ponytail so it wouldn't blow into her face anymore.

"Okay!" Ellie shouted over the rushing air. "I'll just first to show you how it's done! There's a button on your backpacks disguised as a happy face! Press it before you jump!"

"What does it do?" Madoka asked.

"It makes you invisible to anyone that's not a TSA agent!" Ellie answered.

"How do we—" Gingka started, but Ellie seemed to know what he was asking.

"Pull the backpack handle!"

"Oh my God, just make the jump, Roosevelt!" Luna shouted.

Ellie took her advice, and jumped out of the helicopter. She pulled her backpack handle, and a black parachute burst out, along with pulleys that allowed her to maneuver the parachute wherever she chose to land. Ellie neatly landed on the rooftop of a building right below them. When she landed, she looked up and waved at the helicopter.

"Your turn!" Taki said to Gingka. When Gingka hesitated at the doorway, she shook her head and pushed him out.

"Anyone else going to wait for that long?" she asked threateningly at Yuki and Madoka. They shook their heads.

"Good."

Then she jumped out of the helicopter herself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm stopping it there cause I'm too lazy to finish. I'll finish tomorrow and post it day after tomorrow.**

**See ya then. Ciao! **


	10. Mission in DC Part 2

**A/N: There's actually no sort of news I've got right now. However, I'm going to be calling the agents by their agent names for the rest of this chapter, and possibly for the rest of the story, kay? **

**I'm suddenly noticing that I'm making Luna say a lot of bad words. Eh. Whatever, it's part of her personality. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB, and anyone that is a member of the FBI of a member of the TSA belongs to me, since I'm not sure if there's an assistant director for the FBI. **

**On with the chapter! **

* * *

Once all the agents had landed on the rooftop, they ventured down to the lobby.

The secretary on duty in the lobby looked at them confusedly. Agent Midnight flashed a badge at her, which made the secretary smile, nod, and go back to her work.

"What was that badge?" Agent Steel asked as they walked out of the building.

"WBBA badge," Agent Midnight informed him. "We got your dad to get 'em for us."

"All right, crew," Agent Waterfall said, steering then back to the topic. "We'll go in pairs. Agent Galaxy, you're with me. Steel, Heart, you guys are together, Roosevelt and Midnight, so are you. There's a walkie talkie disguised as a pen in your arsenal belts, so we'll be able to keep contact with each other."

Agent Roosevelt continued talking. "This is how it'll go: head to the FBI, stake it out, and when we see, um..."

"That son of a b****," Agent Midnight offered.

"Fine, we'll go with that for now, when he goes to break into the FBI, we chase him down and stop him when he comes out again. Any questions?"

"Does the FBI know about the TSA?" Agent Steel asked.

"Yes. The director used to be a member of it, so they know who we are. Cherry also sent a message to them, telling them we were coming. But she didn't tell them why. She never does."

"She's on orders for that one," Midnight added. They all detected a veeeery small amount of bitterness in her tone. But then again, she was always like that.

"Any other questions?" Waterfall asked.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Galaxy asked.

Roosevelt sighed, and told them.

"He used to be in the TSA. He was a little troublesome and kind of a ladies man. The director finally threw him out after some agents caught him tampering with the vans, trying to disable the invisibility feature. Now, he does stunts that are major enough to attract the agency's attention, and we have to go in to stop him. He still has some gadgets from the TSA on him, and that's how he continues to break out of prison."

"What's his agent name?" Heart asked.

"We do not say it," Midnight snapped. "But his nickname for himself is Ninja, and that's what we all call him. If anyone calls him by his agent name, they get a cracked skull and a week in the infirmary."

Heart, Steel, and Galaxy had no doubt at all that if they ever said Ninja's agent name, Midnight would break their skulls.

Waterfall's watch beeped, and she looked at it. "Okay, people. Masks on!"

Everyone put their black masks over their hair and lower faces, so that only their eyes were visible.

"We'll all be stationed in the parking garages in the area," Midnight instructed, gesturing to the said garages. "Waterfall, Galaxy, you'll be in the one left of the building. Steel, Heart, the one right of the building. Roosevelt, you and I will have the one right in front of the building. Alert us if you see anything. That clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right then. Move out!"

* * *

**Half Hour Later — Agent Steel and Agent Heart**

"This is hopeless!" Steel complained to Heart. "No sign of Ninja, no one else has seen him, and for crying out loud, it's past lunchtime!"

Heart shook her head at her partner.

Yet she couldn't help but notice he looked cute when he complained...

Heart smacked her forehead. Get it together, Madoka! she said to herself.

She distracted herself by reporting to the others.

"Come in, this is Agent Heart. No sign of Ninja yet. Anyone else? Over."

The replies came back immediately.

"Agent Roosevelt here. No sign of him yet."

"Agent Waterfall. Also no sign of him."

"If you ask me," Steel said, taking the pen from Heart. "We're just wasting our time. I mean, Cherry could've sent us on a wild-goose chase, couldn't she?"

"Cherry is perfectly respectable," Roosevelt retorted. "She would never do that."

"Roosevelt's right," Waterfall agreed. "And we are not wasting our time, Steel."

"Keep complaining and you'll end up in the same situation as Lion Boy and his fat friend," Midnight said, her tone half-sharp. "Got it?"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Over and out."

* * *

**Waterfall and Galaxy**

Meanwhile, Agents Waterfall and Galaxy were trying to look for things to talk to, and ended up talking about different times from when before Waterfall left for the TSA.

"Do you still remember when you left?" Galaxy asked.

"Like it was just yesterday," Waterfall replied. "That was really sad."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a while.

Although he tried not to, Galaxy kept looking over at Waterfall. He couldn't help but notice that she looked kind of cute in her hunched-over position...

_Stay focused, Yuki!_

To distract himself, Galaxy went to look through the parking garage window at the FBI building.

"Hey," he said to Waterfall. "What if we are wasting our time, like Mr. Gingka said?"

"Aw, come on, Galaxy," Waterfall said, slightly exasperated. "You don't really think Ninja is just someone we made up, do you?"

"No!" Galaxy defended himself. "No, I don't. I'm just saying that —"

He suddenly stopped, and squinted towards the FBI.

"Hey, what's that?"

Waterfall got up from off the floor and looked out the window next to Galaxy.

They both saw a black... thing leaping onto the roof of the building. When Waterfall took out her binoculars and looked, she saw that the thing was a figure, dressed all in black.

"Is that...?" Galaxy asked.

"Yep. That's him!"

Waterfall took out her pen. "Come in, agents! This is Agent Waterfall. Galaxy and I see Ninja breaking in right now!"

Galaxy reported from the window, "He just went in!"

"And he just went in!" Waterfall said into the pen.

Agent Midnight's voice came through. "All right, guys. Let's move! We can't let him get away!"

* * *

**Down On The Ground**

They regrouped in an alleyway nearby the FBI, just as Ninja came out of the building, carrying something in a briefcase. He ran past them, down the street.

"Why isn't anyone stopping him?" Steel asked.

"Because he's got the invisibility feature on, duh," Roosevelt replied, rolling her eyes. "Our suits have it too. Press the arsenal belt buckle."

She pressed hers, then she and Midnight ran out into the street. Everyone ran after them after pressing their belt buckles.

As they ran through Washington DC, Roosevelt disappeared around a corner, then reappeared.

"Come on!" she yelled. "He ran into that abandoned building over there!"

She pointed, and ran there herself.

"Waterfall, call the FBI!" Midnight commanded. Waterfall nodded, and took out a small phone.

"Come in, FBI. Come in, FBI. This is Agent Waterfall of the Teenage Spy Agency. An individual has just broken in and stolen something. We are in pursuit of him, but we're going to need backup in about ten minutes. The address we're going to is an abandoned building in Martin Luther King Avenue. I repeat, backup requested! Over and out."

They ran into the building, and stopped. They formed a knot of their bodies and circled around the room.

Suddenly, they heard a chuckle from a nearby corner.

"Well, well," a male voice said. "If it isn't agents Waterfall, Roosevelt, and Midnight. Along with three little tagalongs. Wonderful to see you again."

And from out of the corner, Ninja appeared. His mask had been taken off, to reveal his twenty-year-old self, that had shaggy blonde hair that fell in front of brown eyes. He looked handsome for someone a few years out of his teenage years, which explained why he had been a ladies man in the TSA. His voice had a light German accent.

Steel couldn't help but think that Ninja reminded him of someone, but he couldn't lay his finger on it.

Midnight was not fazed. "Hand it over, Ninja," she barked.

Ninja chuckled softly. "You know I won't, Agent Midnight. Not without a fight, first."

"Oh, come on," Roosevelt snorted. "You can't expect us to be surprised. We've been through this five times already. There's no way you'll be able to surprise us this time."

Chuckling softly again, Ninja raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Immediately, six muscular figures dressed in black jumped out of the shadows, surrounding them. Steel put his hands up, but Waterfall shot him a Don't even think about it look and he lowered them.

"You didn't really expect us to be intimidated by your thugs," she said, turning back to Ninja. "Did you?"

"No," Ninja admitted. "That's why I gave my men a boost. They've been climbing mountains all over the country, doubling their strength, then doubling it again. My men now have muscles as hard as titanium."

"Yeah, well I've got something that's also hard as titanium," Roosevelt snapped.

"And what would that be?"

"My fists."

With that, Roosevelt launched herself at the nearest thug, and punched him in the gut.

He didn't even flinch. Roosevelt's eyes widened, but then she collected herself and punched him other spots until she was breathing hard from the effort.

Again, he didn't even flinch.

Roosevelt's mask-covered jaw dropped, and she said in shock, "Didn't see that coming,"

The thug took Roosevelt's fist in his giant hand, then spun her around and released her.

She flew back, screaming, landed on a wall some distance away, and then fell to the ground. Her mask flew off, and her brown hair spilled out to the floor.

"Ellie!" Heart squeaked, and ran over to her.

"Heart, get Roosevelt awake again," Midnight commanded. "Everyone else, let's show these bastards what we're made of."

Everyone ran at the thugs.

Ninja said to his men, "Finish them," and backed away to survey the action.

The four remaining agents and the six thugs were battling each other left and right. Steel was making a valiant effort to take on two at once, and was about to be overpowered when Heart joined the fight. Roosevelt also joined, and was able to make the thug who had thrown her across the room stumble back with her wicked roundhouse kick. The kick was fueled by her want to knock that thug all the way back to the Paleolithic Era.

Galaxy and Waterfall were working together on their two thugs, alternating between them every thirty seconds. Eventually, their thugs finally collapsed to the ground, temporarily knocked out.

"K. O. times two!" Waterfall said happily. They both high-fived and went to help Heart, who was slowly being overpowered by her thug.

Agent Midnight was doing the best out of all of them, doing offensive and defensive movements so fast her arms and legs were almost a black blur. She took down two thugs all on her own, by kicking the thugs in their Nether Regions, then in the knees, and finishing them off with rock-hard blows to the head.

Finally, all the thugs were taken down, and they were all lying on the ground, completely unconscious. According to Roosevelt, they wouldn't be waking up for a good five hours.

"Good job, agents," Waterfall said to the three. "Not a bad job for your first time in the field. The director will be happy."

"Great job, guys!" Roosevelt congratulated, pulling off her mask. Her hair fell out again, going down to three inches below her shoulders. She tied it up in a ponytail, saying, "Can't wait to see what agents Flame, Eagle, and Aqua are made of!"

Midnight just nodded. However, since it was a bit dim in the room (with the only light being the sun outside), they never saw that one corner of her mouth slanting upwards.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and whirled around to see Ninja fleeing the scene.

Roosevelt smacked her forehead. "Crap! We forgot about Ninja!"

As quick ply as she could, Heart pulled out the dart gun from her belt, and shot a dart at Ninja's retreating back. He stopped in his tracks and stiffened. Ninja moaned, "Didn't see that coming," and fell flat on his face, knocked out.

Everyone turned towards Heart, in surprise along with some admiration for her quick thinking.

They were all pulling off their masks when they heard sirens outside, and members of the FBI ran into the room. They pulled out Taser guns and scattered around the room, looking for any remaining thugs.

A man in a black business suit with a black jacket, a black tie, and black fedora tipped to one side in a professional way came into the room and walked towards them.

"Are you the six agents from the Teenage Spy Agency?" he asked. At their nod, he asked, "Who's the leader?"

Midnight stepped forward, with her hair over one shoulder, also in a professional sort of way. The agents that weren't already used to this assumed that she was used to this sort of thing.

The man shook her head. "I would be Mr. Adam Mitchell, assistant director of the FBI. Excellent job catching the man. We would never have known he had broken in if you hadn't called us. If you all weren't kids, you'd be hired right here, right now."

"Thank you, sir," Midnight replied. She sounded different without her emotionless tone. "And you're welcome, sir."

Mr. Mitchell smiled, then said, "Now, you kids had better head back to the headquarters while we take care of these thugs and their leader."

"The thugs'll be knocked out for a good five hours," Roosevelt informed him. "As for Ninja..."

She looked over at Heart, who informed Mr. Mitchell that she didn't really know how long he'd be knocked out for, since she had never used her dart gun before.

Waterfall ran over to Ninja's unconscious form and pulled out the dart. She checked it, then rather absentmindedly stuck it back into Ninja's body, then ran back.

"You used Poison 1," she reported to Heart. "So he should be knocked out for an hour or so."

"I have to say," Mr. Mitchell remarked. "You teenage spies sure do come prepared. One hour should be enough time to get him to the FBI holding cells. He'll be transferred to the nearest prison tomorrow under the highest security we've got."

* * *

"That was AWESOME!" Gingka exclaimed later. They were back in the helicopter, flying back to the TSA headquarters. "Man, that had to be the biggest adrenaline rush I've ever gotten!"

"Now do you see why we love doing this?" Taki asked, smiling at the excited blader.

Even though she had gotten a lump on her head and a small bloody nose, Ellie was just as excited as Gingka was.

"I know, right?" she asked Gingka. "You get those a lot when you're a spy. You can't get the job done without getting the adrenaline rush; thats for sure,"

"Words to live by," Madoka said from her seat next to Gingka.

Yuki nodded in agreement. "Yep."

Taki added, "Too true."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I've got some stuff to write in here. **

**First off: I finished their mission! YAY! :) **

**Second: I'm wondering, should I write a sequel after I finish this? **

**Third: Could you guys please leave reviews after you read this chapter? I'm not saying I hate having no reviews, but I can't really get some constructive criticism if it's only xxdragonbreathxx that leaves reviews. I mean, it's cool that this story is liked, but more reviews would be nice. I'm just saying, since Legendary Soldiers of the Elements appears to be much more popular than this story. **

**Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Leave a review! Pretty please? **


	11. Another Author's Note

**Okay, I have an announcement: **

**I'm putting this story on hold again, for possibly a longer time than last time. I'll start this story up again when I finish Legendary Soldiers of the Elements, promise! In fact, I'm going to go write up the next chapter right now! **

**Thank you for the support from y'all, and please forgive me if you're mad that I'm putting it on hold again! **


End file.
